FloralBlog fancition ep 1
by Floralblogfan
Summary: Floralblog flies off to France on holiday, however the holiday she will have is far from what she imagined, packed with blog problems and exciting news.


Floral Blog fanfiction

Floral Blog

The cold wind blew and nipped at her fingers. She dug them deep into her coat pockets and carried on walking. She had just been at a swimming interview as she always was! She hopped off the bud and doing so pressed repeat on her playlist. Fall out Boy blasted through her ears bringing her safety and security. She walked down the road as the bitter wind wrapped her hair around her face, tickling the back of her neck. Street lamps lit the empty path as she trudged home. All of a sudden "find you there" by We the Kings started playing. A flood of memories came rushing back, this was hers and Charlie's song! He had moved away a year ago and it still was not any easier for her! They missed each other like hell! She missed everything about him, now she thought about it; his hair, his strength, his deep green eyes, his smell and advice and company he brought her. She blocked this out of her mind and carried on walking home, after all she had important news to tell!

"Mum, Dad, I got it! They're designing me my own swimming costume!"

"Oh wow Lucy! I'm so proud of you! Well done! You better get packing your bags we're flying to France tomorrow!"

Of course! How had she forgotten! She was finally going to see her summer romance, gorgeous, godly French boy Etienne! She was going to stay at his house for a week whilst her parents got the chalet sorted. Of course she could never forget about the Etienne back home in the UK! No one beat him no one even came close!

Sleeves

He refreshed his Instagram feed. He trusted Lucy but that still didn't kill his sparks of jealousy.

Neither of them had posted anything of each other on Instagram or snapchat! He just knew exactly what they were doing each day due to floralblog's daily plans on snapchat! God he'd kill to be in the other Etienne's position! His phone vibrated and his heart stopped when he saw who it was from…

 _Hi Etienne,_

 _I know we haven't talked much but something really bad has happened to Luce,_

 _Haters are sparking rumours on her blog and she's massively panicking and shaking_

 _They're creating rumours especially about you two!_

 _No time to talk, facetime me now!_

He was not expecting that! He dialled the facetime address Etienne had sent him, but there was no answer. He tried again but still no response! Instead he decided to do something about it! He didn't want her panicking about this or getting upset, he also wanted to stand up for her before Charlie or anyone else could…

Floralblog

She stood motionless, everything crumbled beneath her. Not only had she lost all her bloggers, she was sure to lose Etienne back home if he ever saw! Her breath became short and suddenly the room was too small and Etienne's arm around her was too heavy, the wind outside became louder and the walls so much brighter. She began to flinch at every noise and all that time she sat stock still staring. All the hurtful comments spun and echoed in her head, she'd lost Etienne, one of the only people she cared about. He was perfect and she'd lost him and the blog she so dearly loved!

Black dots started to cloud her vision and everything faded away. Her eyelids fluttered open and then closed again and she collapsed onto the bed she was sitting on.

Sleeves

He was busy tackling the haters when his phone vibrated again.

 _She's passed out_

 _This normal for her?_

He replied

 _Not at all! She's had the odd blackout for a minute or so but never fully passed out._

 _Oh my god, is she ok?_

 _I'll sort out the haters and comments but please look after her!_

 _I want this to be sorted for her by the time she gets up!_

He was getting somewhere! After all the comments against her and stating they'd ended he had to prove it hadn't. He typed out a message and posted it on Instagram so a few of her bloggers following him would spread the message. He couldn't understand how this had all happened as storied like tis only ever happened to celebrities for publicity so One person must really dislike her to start this!

She did not deserve this!

His phone vibrated again

 _Hi Etienne x_

 _I'm guessing you have seen everything and I am so incredibly sorry!_

 _I do not blame you if you believe this but please forgive me…_

 _I am so sorry_

 _Friends? X_

 _Oh my god you're ok!_

 _I have been so worried!_

 _What do you mean friends? X_

 _You dumped me…_

 _No! They were rumours and they don't change anything ok?_

 _Please do not listen to them x_

 _I can tell you are still confused at the moment so if you only believe one message tonight, let it be this one._

 _I love you and this rumour is stupid and we will sort this out together x_

 _No one is going to hurt you when I'm here x_

 _Night Baby xxx_

Floralblog

Within a few days her bloggers came to their senses and the apologies came flooding in,

Everything was going ok again

However the hurtful comments along with Jake's haunted her every night and would not slip out of her mind! She got dressed into her swimming costume and walked outside to meet abroad Etienne!

They both swam like fishes, elegantly kicking in perfect synchrony underwater.

A stranger then approached them.

A lady with tanned skin and dark hair wandered over in their direction

"You two would be prefect for our European team, here's my card and be sure to get back to me by Wednesday"

Fireworks went off inside her! She'd been asked to swim for Europe and tour with Etienne around the world doing something she loved whilst getting paid! This was brilliant!


End file.
